helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ROMANS
ROMANS (pronounced "romance") was a short-lived Japanese R&B group under Hello! Project formed in August of 2003. Tsunku explained that he named the unit ROMANS as he wanted to write passionate lyrics for a unit consisting of women full of romance. In Japan, ROMAN is a shortened word for ROMANtic or ROMANce. The group was based on the Hello! Project TV show Sexy Onna Jyuku and had a sexy, more mature theme. 18-year-old Ishikawa Rika was the group's youngest member, and they used deep red lipstick as their trademark. The TV show started to air in March of 2003, starring Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi and Satoda Mai as the original cast. For some reason, Fujimoto leaves the show early on, and Yaguchi Mari and Kimura Ayaka are cast in May. Much like 7AIR, ROMANS was an R&B-influenced group that incorporated rap style lyrics into their singing. The singers of the group were Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Satoda Mai, while the rappers were Kimura Ayaka and Saito Hitomi. In June, Tsunku announces that the cast will form a group and release a CD single. In July they are announced as a new unit at one of the Hello! Project summer concerts. The single was released in August, and the They released their first and only single in August of 2003. The A-side, SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~, also appears on Petit Best 4 while the PV appears on the companion DVD (2004). The single sold 19,413 copies in its first week and 25,749 copies overall. The show ended in September, thus disbanding the group. Members From Morning Musume: *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里; Leader) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) From Coconuts Musume: *Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香) From Country Musume: *Satoda Mai (里田まい) From Melon Kinenbi: *Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) Discography Singles *2003.08.20 SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ (SEXY NIGHT～忘れられない彼～) Compilations * 2003.12.18 Petit Best 4 (#7 SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~) * 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#5 SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~) Videography Single V * 2003.08.20 Single V "Sexy Night ~Wasurerarenai Kare~" (シングルV「SEXY NIGHT ～忘れられない彼～」) DVD *2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Joukan (セクシー女塾～怒涛のセクシー試練・その歴史～上巻; Sexy Female Cramming School -Rapid Sexy Trials – and the History- First Volume) ** EPBE-5137: 1,5 hours talk show featuring Mai Satoda, Maki Goto, Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Saitou, Miki Fujimoto, Mari Yaguchi and Mai Satoda. * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan (セクシー女塾～怒涛のセクシー試練・その歴史～下巻; Sexy Female Cramming School -Rapid Sexy Trials – and the History- Last Volume) ** EPBE-5138:1,5 hours talk show featuring Ayaka Kimura, Rika Ishikawa, Mari Yaguchi, Hitomi Saito, Mai Satoda, Ayumi Shibata, Asami Kimura, Maki Goto, Asami Konno, Megumi Murata, Kei Yasuda, Kaori Iida (who is spaced out the entire segment xD) and Aya Matsuura * 2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Extra (セクシー女塾～怒涛のセクシー試練・その歴史～ EXTRA; Sexy Female Cramming School -Rapid Sexy Trials – and the History- Extra) ** EPBE-5158: 1,5 hours of extra material from the TV show, featuring Ayaka Kimura, Rika Ishikawa, Mari Yaguchi, Hitomi Saito, Mai Satoda, Fujimoto Miki, Shibata Ayumi, Kimura Asami, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Matsuura Aya. External Links * Hello! Project Official Website: Discography page Category:ROMANS Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:2003 Units Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:2003 Disbanded